Break in the Mind
by ladyofmaybes97
Summary: Torchwood Three has seen a lot of murderous aliens in its time. Jack just wasn't expecting one of them to be the Doctor.


**A.N. Wow this story is old. I just happened to find it on my other computer and thought, oh why not. I don't have any planned chapters for it, but I will try to write some up if anyone is interested. I mean, I have no idea where this was going it's been so long. Anyways, just thought I'd be nice and share. Oh, and I don't own anything. Not even Captain Harkness.**

"Really? And why should I help you?"

Captain Jack Harkness crossed his arms and stared at the thin, disheveled looking alien standing in the Torchwood holding cell. He still really couldn't believe it. No, it was more like he was refusing to believe it. The fact that it was the Doctor standing in there, his hands covered in what was presumably dried blood- human blood. It was all just too surreal…

"Haven't I killed enough, Jack?" The Doctor interrupted his thoughts, his voice hushed and solemn. "One more death would so easily turn into two, two to ten-thousands. You know what I'm capable of. Please, I don't want to become the very monster I strove to fight against. Please, Jack, you have to help me."

"How could I trust you again Doctor? You know I can't let you go." In an act of willpower that took Jack more than he was willing to admit-he turned away, headed back towards the main part of the hub. He was halfway down the hall when a barely audible "Wait", instantly had him pressed up against the viewing glass again, circumstances be damned. A part of him still believed, even in the slightest possibility, which the Doctor- his Doctor- was still in there somewhere. Of course this was all just going to screw him over later, but again hope.

The Time Lord hesitated for a moment, his face the very picture of guilt and remorse before he suddenly cracked a smile. Damn.

"Sorry," he laughed. "Hang on, it's just-oh, Rassilon the look in your eyes! You thought I… " The Doctor broke off laughing, reminding Jack uncomfortably of another insane Time Lord they had encountered.

Jack scowled and resisted the overwhelming urge to punch the Doctor._ Hard_. Damn it, he almost believed him too, that scum! He just… Jack sighed, frustrated and hurt. The Doctor always stood for what was right, an incorruptible force of nature against those who dared to go too far. And now… he was just some petty alien killer. By Torchwood regulations, they should have executed the Time Lord hours ago.

"You're deranged!" Jack spat, all compassion gone. For real this time- well, Jack bit at his lip. Maybe.

The Doctor, obviously ignoring the venomous look Jack was leveling at him and the intense inner struggle going on in his mind, began to pace the length of his cell instead.

"You know? Speaking of the whole sane thing… A mad man with a box, me. Always have been, always will be." The Doctor stopped pacing abruptly and launched himself at the thick observation glass, slamming up against it and startling the Captain slightly. "Except- except, I don't have a box! Now I'm just mad, and that's never good is it? Where is she, Jack? I know you have her, you have to have her!"

Jack watched, stunned, as the Doctor began to rant and scream like a little child denied his favorite toy. He didn't even stop to reflect on how right that description was. Now if this whole display didn't worry him enough, the mention of the missing Tardis sure did. Torchwood definitely didn't have it, hopefully please god hopefully, and he was certain U.N.I.T. wouldn't just go and snatch it up either. So who had the knowledge and capability to take a Tardis?

Focusing his attention back on the Doctor, he was a bit surprised to find him curled up in the corner of the cell, muttering and pulling at his messy hair. Concerned for the alien's physical heath, his mental health having been all but shot to hell at this point, Jack debated whether or not to go in there. It's not like the Doctor could kill him, he just worried about what would happen if he ended up unconscious.

"Doctor?"

The Time Lord largely disregarded him in favor of continuing to mumble to himself. Jack had to strain his ears to hear what the Doctor was saying, and when he did manage to catch a bit of the alien's ramblings, he froze. The muted sounds coming from the Doctor's mouth were ancient and ethereal sounding, sending instinctual chills up Jack's spine. This was not Jack's day.

"Doctor!"

"Lo'qieh! Ei paoh sequi'lo! Lo'qieh naqu nikiu," the Time Lord suddenly screeched, whipping his head up to glare at Jack. Or that's what Jack managed to pick out between the impossible lyrical sounds the Doctor was somehow able to produce. He slowly realized a few seconds later that the Doctor must have been speaking Gallifreyan and frowned.

"Doctor! Please you need to calm down!"

"Naqu! Joi e lehi'ah!"

Practically growling, Jack blindly punched in the access code and yanked the cell door open. Thinking back on that moment, Jack would realize that it was _not_ one of the smartest things he'd ever done. But, in his defense, the Time Lord had really pissed him off. The second he entered the Doctor's cell, the crazed alien yelled and launched himself at Jack, knocking him to the floor. Before Jack could do anything to free himself, the Doctor quickly straddled him and forced his fingers against his temples.

Grinning, the Doctor lowered his forehead until it was lightly brushing the Captain's, his eyes shining with delight.

"Did you really just fall for that? P'hejuh?" The Time Lord whispered, his voice cheery and grating. Jack tried to throw him off, but the skinny alien was stronger than he thought. "Tsk tsk, Jack. I mean, yeah I was pretty convincing- well, more than convincing- but come on now! That was just too easy!"

"You're a monster!"

For a moment, so brief Jack might as well of imagined it, a look of remorse seemed to pass over the Doctor before he was grinning again, dazzling teeth and all. But Jack managed a smile, knowing that even if the first time the Doctor showed it, the emotion was faked; this time it seemed genuine. With that the Doctor scowled and closed his eyes. Jack knew no more as his mind was painfully ripped from consciousness.

The Doctor grimaced and quickly released Jack's bloody head. He was just so indescribably… wrong. Shaking his head, the Doctor straightened his tie and calmly strolled out of the cell, making sure to slam the door on his way out. Who did Torchwood think they were anyway, trying to lock him up? Really they were just getting in the way.

Now, seeing as there weren't any more annoying distractions, where were they keeping his Tardis?

A blank look flitted across his features for a moment as he searched for the barely tangible connection, scowling when he realized that the Tardis wasn't actually in the building. He let them bloody capture him for nothing! But… she was close. Farer away then he would have liked, but close all the same. Stuffing his bloodied hands deep into his pockets, and briefly wishing that he still had his sonic with him, the Doctor turned around and casually walked down the hall towards what he presumed was the exit.


End file.
